conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gliese 581 D (EV)
Gliese 581 D, named Venelia by NASA after the Roman sea goddess wife of Neptune, is a super-Earth terrestrial planet located in the Gliese 581 star system. The star, Gliese 581, is located in the constellation ''Libra''. 581 D is the fourth planet from its red dwarf sun. 581 D is located just outside of the theorized habitable zone, which is a zone all stars have which is the suggested zone a planet must be within to sustain life. Anything outside that zone is either too hot or too cold to sustain life. 581 D was discovered in April 2007 by Swiss scientists using the radial velocity method. Atmosphere Although 581 D is outside the theorized habitable zone, its atmosphere has created a greenhouse effect, resulting in temperatures that allowed the planet to sustain oceanic life, discovered on March 9th, 2029 during the Gliese Discovery Mission. The planet's surface temperature at its hottest point is -5 degrees Fahrenheit. The atmosphere is made up of gases similar to Earth, 88% nitrogen, 9% oxygen, 2% carbon dioxide and 1% other gases, compared to Earth's 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen and 1% other gases. While somewhat breathable, humans require respirators when outdoors. The lack of surface lifeforms and the existence of oceanic algae-like lifeforms has led scientists to believe vast cold-resistant algae are what generates 581 D's oxygen content. Surface Land Gliese 581 D has a diameter of 11,643 miles across and is considered a super Earth. The planet's size is seven Earth masses which causes it's gravitational pull to be twice that of Earth. This results in making a five pound object on Earth weigh ten pounds on 581 D. It has two known continents but because of it's icy status, may have more, should said ice melt away and show the actual surface. There have yet to be any species discovered that live on the land. Because of the planet's icy status, land creatures may be rare to none. Vegetation has also yet to be discovered. Oceans 581 D's oceans are estimated to be full of deep sea life. On March 9th, 2029 a large dinosaur-like whale was discovered near the surface. What is now named lacerta orcus or lizard whale in Latin, is an 85 foot long scale covered whale/dinosaur hybrid. It has sharp teeth which show it is a carnivore and therefore proves that other species exist. No species have been found at the surface yet which suggests that most sea life live in the deep sea. Lacerta Orcus was found at the surface returning for air, like any whale, but most likely is capable of living under the water for long periods of time before having to surface again. Colonization On February 22, 2029, the Union of Everett space craft EVSS Discovery arrived at Gliese 581 D after first visiting 581 G. Five rovers and ten HADv7 droids were sent to the surface of 581 D. Atmospheric samples and tests were taken as well as water, ice and soil samples. After finding that Gliese 581 D has an atmosphere that can sustain human life to a degree, human astronauts landed and began constructing a modular research facility, named Gliese Base 1A. The first sections of the base were constructed, laboratories, living areas, water desalination and treatment plant, fusion reactor power plant, three tracked vehicles and 50 crew were deployed to live at the new base. A Seawolf class attack submarine refitted for scientific research was later brought to Gliese 581 D for oceanic research. Further colonization into 2037 would expand Base A1 to complement 550 researchers. Additional facilities in other locations were constructed into 2044, allowing a permanent research colony population of 4,700. Research & Discoveries On March 9th, 2029, researchers using an unmanned submersible drone on 581 D discovered a large dinosaur-like whale. It was then named Lacerta Orcus, meaning Lizard Whale, in Latin. More whales were found months later during deep sea searching. Lacerta Orcus would be the only significant lifeform to be discovered until 2033, when deep sea submersible drones tracking a pod of Lacerta Orcus' came across other sea life. It is now known that most of 581 D's sea life lives at least 3,000 feet below the surface. On May 22nd, 2031, vast cold-resistant plant algae colonies were found spanning for miles along the equator. Researchers have found that the algae take gases such as nitrogen and carbon dioxide and convert it into oxygen. It is now believed that 581 D's oxygen content is produced from these algae colonies. Category:Planets Category:Everett (FWNG)